paw_patrolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rocky
Rocky'' -''' sympatyczny i pomysłowy mieszaniec zajmujący się recyklingiem. Ze zużytych rzeczy potrafi stworzyć nowe. Jego pojazd to śmieciarka. Ma 6 ludzkich lat. Wygląd Rocky ma szarą sierść, białe łapki i krótki ogon. Jego oczy są brązowe a uszy są trójkątne. Wokół lewego oka Rocky ma szarą, okrągłą łatkę. Nosi pomarańczową obrożę z zielonym znaczkiem recyklingu, który służy też jako komunikator. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Zuma. Rocky boi się wody,chociaż w odcinku Psie Strojnie gdy Katie nie miała psa na pokaz, Rocky przełamał strach i wykąpał się. Zdobył pierwsze miejsce i odznakę. Tak naprawdę lubiłby wodę, gdyby nie była mokra. Ubiór Rocky nosi zieloną kamizelkę z zielonym plecakiem, w którym znajduje się jego sprzęt: chwytak, , śrubokręt, klej itd. Osobowość Rocky jest sympatycznym, inteligentnym, zabawnym i uroczym szczeniaczkiem. Jak każdy pies Rocky uwielbia się bawić. Najczęściej bawi się z Zumą. Relacje ''Z Zumą - ' jego najlepszy przyjaciel uwielbiają się ze sobą bawić'' ''Z Chase'm - ''Przyjaźnią się ''Z Marshallem - ''Jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel. ''Z Rubblem ''- Czasem bawią się ze sobą ''Z Skye ''- '''Jego przyjaciółka. Często się bawią ze sobą. ''Z Katie - Zawsze chętnie mu pomoże. W odcinku "Przygody z wodą" Rocky cieszy się, że Ryder go wezwał, ponieważ musiał wziąć kąpiel. Z'' ''Everest - lubią się. Pojazd W swojej ciężarówce Rocky ma dużo różnych rzeczy zdatnych do recyklingu. Ciężarówka jest koloru zielonego z pomarańczowymi podnośnikami. Z przodu znajduje się kabina dla kierowcy, z tyłu pomieszczenie na rzeczy. Maksymalna prędkość -180 km/h. Cytaty ''"Nie wyrzucaj, wykorzystaj" '' "Zielony znaczy jedź" '' "Woda jest mokra, a ja tak lubię być suchy!" '' "Dlaczego każdy chce mnie dzisiaj zamoczyć?!" '' (w odcinku ''Przygody z wodą'') Ciekawostki W wersji angielskiej za Rocky'ego głos podkłada Stuart Ralston, w polskiej Katarzyna Owczarz. Wygląd Rocky'ego jest wzorowany na Chapsie z Zakochanego Kundla 2. Prawdopodobnie Rocky lubi drapanie po brzuszku. Dba o środowisko. Jak widać, kocha naturę i zapobiega jej niszczeniu. Was też , Drodzy Użytkownicy, zachęcam do dbania o środowisko! Zabawka Pol pl Peeeojazd-do-recyklingu-i-Piesek-Rocky-Psi-Patrol-3888 1.jpg|Zabawka Rocki'ego ze śmieciarką 184aa172239555bb4248a227c.jpg|Maskotka Rocky'ego i reszta piesków rocky toy.jpg prod_1723554312.jpg|Seria Snowboardowa raczej niedostępna w Polsce 81i7MY1g-OL. SY355 .jpg|Ryczerz Rocky dostępny w Polsce Full6.jpg|Sportowiec Rocky nie dostepny w Polsce 21494646 Alt11.jpg|Metaliczny Rocky PAW Patrol Mission PAW Rocky 2.jpg Prod 2180013412.jpg 41i9pV1KdOL.jpg Pup fu rocky.jpg Cowboy rocky.jpg Deluxefigures.jpg Spin-Master---PAW-Patrol---Sea-Patrol-Vehicles.jpg Galeria Rocky'ego PAW Patrol 6.jpg C3eq4n73vm7md8xwevsdq6xfg115imm3.jpg 4bb8e2cbd7d31978503cca96652ded40.jpg Mqdefault.jpg|Rubble drzemie na Rocky'm i Marshall'u :P 0 (1).jpg Marshall and Rocky.jpg 640px-Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-22h56m41s234.png Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png I don't really go to dentist.jpg|Chase: A-A-Ale ja nie chcę iść do dentysty... Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Vlcsnap-2014-06-08-10h54m07s12.png Screen Shot 2014-11-06 at 10.59.19 PM.png Pup-Fu!32(Rocky Routine).PNG Mer(Other)5.PNG Mer(Other)35.PNG|Rocky i psyrenka (ang.Mer-Pup) Pup-Fu!27(Pups Ready to Perform).PNG Pup-Fu!9(Kung-Fu Ready for Action).PNG Mer(Other)11.PNG Mer(Other)46.PNG Bsk27.png Paw-patrol-season-2-episode-7-now-tv.jpg Snapshot 17 (5-15-2014 5-05 AM).png Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg PAW.Patrol.S02E02.Pups.Save.the.Penguins.-.Pups.Save.a.Dolphin.Pup.720p.WEBRip.x264.AAC.mp4 000163363.jpg Pp1957.png Psah18.png PawPatrol Vol 3 EP02 screens.jpg Pups Save Christ mas.PNG Gfeurgttftcf.PNG 224-pups-save-a-pizza-full-16x9.jpg Pp3008.png Pp1961.png Images (4).jpg|Taniec królika (odcinek "Pieski ratują tradycję wielkanocną") Images (2).jpg Awwwwwwwwwwww.PNG PAW Patrol Rocky Recycling Bin.png 7727042b1eb4fcc1cbc55955fe1dd1e5.png Pp1849.png PAW Patrol Rocky Nick Asia.png Pp1246.png That Should not Count as a Goal.png Pp1250.png 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg|Cała drużyna z Rocky'm i Everest PAW_Patrol_Rocky_Running.png Cat Rocky.png|Tutaj Rocky jako kot w Kociej Katastrofie Quest_for_the_Crown_84.jpg Quest_for_the_Crown_85.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-16h44m56s241.jpg Paw-Patrol-Season-3-Episode-11--Pups-Save-the-Polar-Bears--A-Pup-in-Sheep-s-Clothing.jpg|Rocky i Everest Snowboarding_Rocky.png|Rocky na snowboardzie PAW_Patrol_Rocky_Pups_Save_Apollo.jpg Royally Spooked 51.jpg Royally Spooked 02.jpg PAW Patrol 322 Scene 20.png|Rocky i Tracker Quest_for_the_Crown_53.jpg Pp3065.png|Rocky i Skye PAW_Patrol_Air_Pups_Rocky.png Wild Ride 25.jpg PAW_Patrol_315_Scene_5.png Chxe11.png RxS.jpg W4s1u.png PAW Patrol 322 Scene 17.png Quest_for_the_Crown_113.jpg PSASD14.PNG PSASD15.PNG -.png Ghost_Cabin_(Skye_and_Rocky).png Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Zatoki Przygód Kategoria:Kundelikk Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Rocky